


the one where Tim gets a little bit toppy

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thren asked: Could you write Jason bottoming to Tim?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where Tim gets a little bit toppy

“Are you sure about this?” Tim asks Jason in a low voice as he runs lube-slick fingers down his lover’s ass crack and then circles his hole with two fingers. He teases Jason with the brush of fingers against skin, rubbing against that tight hole as he waits for Jason to say something, anything—

Jason shifts against the bed, muscles flexing underneath the pale, scarred skin of his broad shoulders as he half-turns so that he can look at Tim with eyes that are dark with desire.

“Hell yeah,” Jason says, his voice coming out rough with want as he pushes back against the light touch of Tim’s fingers in an impatient motion that Tim recognizes as being familiar, “I’m fucking sure about this.”

Tim lets out a breath of air that he hadn’t even realized that he’d been holding. He smiles at Jason —well, at the back of Jason’s head— and then presses his fingers against his lover’s hole. He’s gentle about it, pushing into Jason nice and slowly as though it’s their first time doing this instead of the first time  _this month_.

The room is silent except for the slick sound of Tim working Jason open with two fingers and the groans that Jason doesn’t bother trying to silence. They’re in a hotel room after all. There’s no one to hear them, no one to witness the way that Jason gives himself to Tim with a barely noticeable tensing of the powerful muscles in the other man’s back and thighs.

It’s easy to lose track of time and Tim does it spectacularly, all of his senses tuning in to Jason’s presence. His eyes can hardly stray away from where the older man kneels on the mattress with his body speared open by two of Tim’s fingers. Tim flexes his fingers downward as he pushes in, seeking Jason’s prostate in order to bring the other man more pleasure.

“Shit, Tim.”

Jason groans a few seconds later and the fingers of one hand dig into the mattress and it’s exactly what Tim needs to see to know that he’s doing something right.

There’s a slick trail of sweat glistening on the skin of Jason’s back and then when Tim reaches around to take his lover in hand, he lets out a moan of his own when he feels the slick hardness of his lover’s uncut erection twitch against his palm.

Tim strokes Jason a few times inside and out, alternating between stroking Jason’s shaft and working his prostate with the lightest touch that he can manage. He knows that it’s only a matter of time before Jason will have had all of the internal stimulation that he can stomach and Tim wants to make it count.

Soon —almost too soon for Tim— Jason shakes his head and says his name in a soft tone.

“Tim,” Jason says and Tim is already moving, already pulling his slick and sticky fingers out of his lover’s body and wiping them on a clean towel set aside for just that purpose. The second that Tim’s fingers are out of his body, Jason rolls over onto his back and reaches for him to pull him into a warm and slightly sticky embrace.

Jason is still hard, almost obscenely so, and Tim almost can’t breathe as he feels the slick tip of his lover’s penis nudges against his own. He moans as pleasure seems to sear his nerves and reaches up to tangle shaking fingers in Jason’s curly hair.

There’s so much that Tim wants to do with Jason. He wants to take advantage of their privacy and Jason’s good mood. He wants to fuck Jason’s thick thighs. He wants to leave marks where he can until Jason has a collar of them. He wants get fucked hard enough that he’ll feel it for some time afterwards.

There’s so many things, so many fantasies that Tim has been nursing for years, and for once, Tim thinks that he’ll be able to make a dent in his list.

“Are you gonna kiss me or what, babe?” Jason says, smiling as he rubs his thumb in a circle over one of the many scars on Tim’s side. He puckers his lips and smacks a kiss in the air just shy of Tim’s cheek. “I have needs.”

Tim laughs and then settles properly in Jason’s lap with his knees bracketing either side of his lover’s hips. “I thought I was taking care of them already.”


End file.
